


Always Mine

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Always Mine [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Creampie, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Scent Marking, Showers, strawberry and citrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: Turning their head as they lowered their hand from his, Hinata licked at his thumb, teeth nibbling at the pad as they side-eyed him. Their gaze heavy, lids drooping and pupils dilated from desire. A desire just for him.





	Always Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blueismybusiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueismybusiness/gifts).

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Some self-indulgent TsukiHina. Gifting this to my bday twin, love you, babe. I hope you had a good day too!

Their panted breaths brush over each other's faces as they concentrate on being quiet. His hand snaps up to cover their mouth, giving them a sharp snap of his hips, burying his cock in deep. He was hitting their prostate with each press of his hips, ripping vibrating whines past their lips. They moan against his hand, as he goes from long, slow rolls to quick, hard thrusts into them. He watches through his thick lashes as their eyes rolled back. He repeats the slow to hard rhythm, building their lust while teasing them into a gasping, trembling mess. Their hand came up to press against his, blocking as much of their moans as they could.

Downstairs their families mingled together over breakfast and steaming mugs of coffee. He could hear the younger kids, Hinata’s sister and numerous cousins, running around in the hall just outside the bedroom door. As far as any of them knew, they were still curled up in bed. Fast asleep and oblivious to the household waking up for another day of family bonding shit. 

It was dumb and risky, fucking with everyone awake, in the bathroom just off the room they were staying in. But it was less risky than fucking in the bed which has terribly squeaky springs. Even attempting it was just begging for them to get caught. At least this way they could control the amount of noise they made. 

At least that's what he's telling himself. Plus they already tried it in the bed. The creaking was so loud they'd woken Hinata's sister up and she'd walked in to tell them to shut up.

He bit back a groan, eyes falling down to watch his cock slip in and out of Hinata’s clenching hole. The sight of their legs spread wide open, feet braced against the counter with a hand wrapped around their thigh would be imprinted in his mind forever. His thick, glistening cock, coated in Hinata's slick, made wet squelching noises as he picked up his pace again. His sweaty skin stuck to the counter with each thrust, adding a sticky noise to the mix every time he pulled away. 

Alone, the noises were embarrassing, possibly even gross, but together it was the most erotic thing he’d ever heard. If he wouldn’t regret it later, the thought too dangerous, as anyone could find it, he would be recording it for later. 

Turning their head as they lowered their hand from his, Hinata licked at his thumb, teeth nibbling at the pad as they side-eyed him. Their gaze heavy, lids drooping and pupils dilated from desire. A desire just for him. 

Swallowing hard, a violent shudder ripping down his spine, he slid his thumb into their mouth. He hissed through tightly clenched teeth as they sucked on the digit, their tongue swirling around it. They stared back at him watching the way his eyes rolled back and grinning as his hips lost momentum briefly. The spike in their scents made him groan, feeling rushed when all he wanted to do was slow down. Tae his time and thoroughly fuck them until neither one remembered their own names. 

But, if they didn’t hurry their scents would be noticed soon. The heady mix of bright, awakening citrus and sugared strawberries would sweep into the bedroom then flow through the hall. And their parents would not appreciate the smell of sex lingering in the air. Especially when theirs tend to remain in the air longer than what could be considered normal.

Bracing his feet against the floor he leans in, pressing a hand on the counter as he thrust into them, grinding his cock in as deeply as he could. They shivered, keening around the finger still in their mouth, teeth biting into it as they panted. Their back arched and he met his own gaze in the mirror behind them. His blond hair was a mess. Sweat dripped from a few strands and it stuck up in odd angles from Hinata’s fingers. Earlier they’d gripped it so hard he swears they ripped a few strands out by the root. There was a small hickey high on his neck that he knew he had zero chance of hiding. 

Akiteru was going to be so proud. How annoying.

Giving his head a shake he broke eye contact with himself, brushing all thoughts of his brother and their families away from his mind. He buried his face into their neck, inhaling the sharp citrus directly from the source. He pulled his thumb from their mouth, slid his palm down to the column of their throat and pressed it against the sensitive area just below their ear where their scent pad was. Pushing in hard he released more of the intoxicating oil from their skin, deepening the perfume seeping from them to overpower his. 

Hinata mewled as he repeated the massage to their neck, hips rolling up hard against theirs. Growling low in his throat he buried himself inside their wet, burning heat till his base bumped their ass. He ground his hips against them, wanting to lose himself in the scorching heat surrounding him. Their arms wrapped around his shoulders, their nails digging roughly into his skin through his shirt as their legs locked around his waist. 

“Gonna cum,” he gasped against their throat, sucking on the scent pad there. He mouthed over the area, tasting the sweet oil they released as it swirled with the salty sweat rolling down from their hairline. 

“Inside,” Hinata panted, turning their head and rubbing the side of their nose against his. 

“You sure?”

They nodded, turning away and arching their neck in a sensual invitation. Growling he pounced on the area without hesitation. Leaning in, his mouth devouring the area over and over again. Sucking on their skin, swallowing down their unique taste as he chased their building orgasms. 

Hinata’s hand slipped between them, fingers circling tight around their cock and pumping along with his thrusts. He had to slap a hand over their mouth again when they cried in pleasure, voice too loud in the small room. Closing his eyes he let himself get lost in the soundtrack of their fucking. Committing every wet slap, pant and vibrating, muffled noise they made to memory as if it was his favorite song. A need to commit the lyrics of their love into the deepest depths of his mind. 

They came together a few thrusts later, his mouth pressing into their neck and his hand muffling their choked scream. Kei spilling his infertile slick into them, coating their spasming walls with his thin, hot cum. He felt it spill around his cock out of Hinata’s hole spreading over the counter as he ground his hips hard, riding out his orgasm. Hinata spilled over their stomachs, spurting slick over their bare chest and creating a wet spot on his shirt. 

He was momentarily torn between watching them cum or going in for a mark. Which they’d given permission for with the tilt of their head, but watching them cum was one of his favorite things about them. He hesitated in thought until their hand san into his hair, pressing him closer to their scent pad, whining out a plea as his hand fell from their lips. He hummed against them before sinking his teeth into their skin. 

Hinata gasped, body twitching, shaking in pained-pleasure as he bit until he tasted the bitterness of blood against his tongue. Pulling off immediately he sucked and licked over the mark until the sweetness came back. The bite clotted and the blood stopped oozing, over as quickly as it had started. Laying a kiss to the already bruising area he straightened up, smirking softly down at them. The hand that had muted them now moved down to push their legs open. 

Getting the hint, Hinata shakily grabbed their other thigh. Holding their legs in place to expose themself to him again, as he yanked his stained shirt off. Tossing it to the floor he looked down to where they were still joined. Clear slick reflected the lights where it clung to their skin. He gave his hips a slow thrust, hissing at the sensitivity but moaning at the way his slick pushed out of them around his cock. Gripping the base he pulled out, pausing when only the head remained inside them. They gasped in unison when he pulled out with a wet pop, a gush of clear slick pooling out of Hinata’s pulsing, swollen entrance. He watched their pink rim pulse, each time it pushed more of the cum out. 

Reaching down he swirled his thumb over their rim, made them jerk and hiss as he teased the sensitive area. He pressed his finger into them, curving it and pulling more of his cum from them as he pulled it back. Wiping it off on their thigh he grinned at their ‘gross’ as he made a sticky trail over their creamy skin. 

Stepping back he helped them hop off the counter, holding them steady as their legs shook uncontrollably. Hinata leaned into his chest, sighing contently as they purring softly. Leaning down he scented the top of their head, making sure his smell was noticeably on every inch of them. His eyes glanced into the mirror again, taking in the image of their naked bodies pressed together. Hinata’s neck a dark, beautiful purple-blue where the bite he’d given them was. A gorgeous contrast against their pale skin and too-bright hair. 

It wouldn’t stay long, the mark, they never did. He wasn’t an Alpha and therefore couldn’t actually claim them. Even if he wished he could.

His eyes trailed up his reflection to his own neck where the faded, barely noticeable mark Hinata had left on him less than a week ago is. His fingers rubbed over it, scowling as he realized he couldn’t even feel the indents anymore. Pressing into it he pouted at the fact that he knew the oil he produced from it would be all his own, not a mix of them both. A wave of self-hatred over their dynamics washed through him and he hugged them tighter to his chest. Wishing he could give them the lasting mar they deserved. 

“I love you,” they whispered, pulling him from the dark thoughts threatening his peace of mind again. Blinking himself back into the moment he flushed, cheeks turning a bright red. Dipping his face away from the mirror he turned away from them. A finger pushed against his nose out of habit, though he’d had surgery on his eyes a year ago, making it so he no longer needed glasses. 

“I know,” he grunted as he stepped into the shower without looking back at them, yanking the shower door closed behind him. He made quick work of turning on the water, wincing as he was attacked with a freezing cold blast before it warmed. He stood under the steady stream alone for a few minutes before he called out to them.

“You getting in or what?” 

Outside the shower Hinata huffed, lips turning up into a soft smile. His fingers ran over the deep indent Kei’s teeth had left in his skin. It was sore but it made his heart thump against his chest, had him feeling light and airy; like he was soaring higher than he ever had before. Pressing gently against it, stopping when he flinched in pain, he inhaled the strawberry that now mixed with his scent. A warm, overpowering happiness filled his chest, spreading through his veins heating him from head to toe. He inhaled their mingling scent into the bottom of his lungs, holding it inside until his chest burned. Releasing the breath in a noisy whoosh, he finally joined Kei under the spray of warm water. His arms circling their waist and head resting against their back as they washed their hair with his shampoo.


End file.
